1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic paint stirring equipment and, more particularly, to such equipment with an improved bushing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of previously known automatic paint stirring equipment of the type commonly used in automotive repair shops. The previously known automatic paint stirring equipment typically comprises a rack designed to removably receive and support a plurality of cans of paint.
A cover assembly is disposed across the open top of each paint can. Each cover assembly, furthermore, includes a stirring mechanism with a paddle positioned inside the paint can, a driven member positioned above the cover and a shaft which connects the driven member to the paddle. Furthermore, upon insertion of the paint can with its cover into the rack, a drive member mounted to the rack automatically mechanically engages the driven member on the paint can cover. Thus, rotation of the drive member simultaneously rotates the driven member and its attached paddle thus stirring the paint in the desired fashion.
These previously known drive mechanisms typically comprise a drive shaft which is rotatably mounted to the rack and has a first or lower end positioned adjacent the driven member on the paint can cover as well as an upper end. A drive member is secured to the lower end of the drive shaft for mechanically engaging the driven member of the stirring assembly on the paint can cover. Conversely, a pulley is secured to the upper end of the drive shaft and this pulley is rotatably driven in a preset rotational direction by a motor.
In order to rotatably mount the drive shaft to the rack, the previously known automatic paint stirring equipment has typically employed a metal bushing which is secured to the rack by drilling holes through portions of the metal bushing and then securing the bushing to the rack with sheet metal screws. These previously known bushings are thus disadvantageous tier a number of different reasons.
One disadvantage of these previously known bushings is that the bushings were relatively expensive to construct both in material and machining costs. Furthermore, the necessity of drilling holes through the bushing further increased the manufacturing costs for the bushing.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known bushings is that it was relatively difficult and time consuming to attach the bushing to the rack with the sheet metal screws. This further increased the overall labor costs of assembly of the paint. stirring equipment.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known bushings is that, after prolonged use, the screw securing the bushings to the rack would become loosened and require periodic maintenance for retightening. Failure to properly maintain the maintenance of the bushings could result in failure of the bushing and failure of the paint stirring equipment.